


Crushing Hard

by Psithurisma



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Boners, Dick Jokes, M/M, bff to bf taekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithurisma/pseuds/Psithurisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Taemin have been friends since forever. It's only been recently that Jongin's pants have become uncomfortably tight at the thought of Taemin. He needs to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing Hard

Taemin slung an arm around Jongin casually, as he had done countless of times not just this year, but multiple years beforehand. It was strange, as lately there had been a small electricity, a small zap everytime bare skin brushed on bare skin, and Jongin didn’t understand. It was like static electricity, the hairs on the back of his neck raising everytime knuckles brushed. They walked along one of the empty roads at night, dimly lit by street lights as Taemin’s long legs fumbled and tumbled across each other in a drunken stupor. Usually, when coming back from places that sell much too cheap soju and inexpensive meat, Jongin would have to escort a frankly hammered Taemin back to his apartment because the poor kid couldn’t control himself and drink in moderation. Nevertheless, Jongin always found drunk Taemin hilarious to be around, almost as hilarious as usual. The exaggerated hand-movements and then the downtime where he would slump over the table and lazily drink alcohol, to the D&M’s followed when Taemin’s blood alcohol levels begin to make him question the meaning of life.

Jongin never drank as much as Taemin, if at all, since he knew the other always drank himself clueless and barely able to talk and remember anything previously. Jongin huffed at the thought; Taemin practically owed him his life.

  
“How long- have we been friends, Jonggggun?” Taemin’s slurring would of been borderline unrecognisable if Jongin wasn’t so used to it anyway.

Jongin sighed, tan arm hooking around the other’s waist to keep him upright as the other held Taemin’s arm in place around his shoulder. Jongin just looked forward thoughtfully, though mentally wondered why his breath kept hitching every time their hips would bump or Taemin’s hair would brush against his shoulder.

  
“Ten… twelve years?” He replied, his nose scrunching a little as he smelt the overpowering amounts of alcohol on Taemin, almost enough for Jongin not to pick up the… bubble-gum scent of his hair…

  
Taemin didn’t respond for multiple moments, as if his brain was too occupied with remembering how to walk than keeping up with any conversation.

  
“Mm …” Taemin hummed. “We’ve been best friends for years, huh… ?”

  
“Why, have you forgotten?” Jongin mused, his hand tightening on Taemin as the other leaned into him more, the latter now staring up at him through  
dishevelled blonde bangs, his hair a colour that he should probably re-dye soon. Jongin doesn’t understand how the boy’s hair keeps its shine, he finds himself staring at it.

  
Taemin’s lips pulled up in a small, sly smile while his hand on Jongin’s shoulder raised to pinch the younger boy on the cheek. “Nah, as if I’d forget your pretty face.”

  
Jongin edged away, lip curling, though something was pooling in his lower-stomach he didn’t quite understand. Didn’t want to understand. He secretly adjusted his pants as he supposed his manhood had decided to slip a little. “Stop it, you sound like you’re flirting.”

  
“What if I was?” Was the remark, and Jongin stopped, head turning incredulously to see Taemin’s teasing grin through heavy-lidded eyes, stumbling into Jongin’s side again. Jongin just closed his eyes briefly and hissed, rolling his shoulders as they suddenly seemed stiff, pulling Taemin into a walk again, the latter stumbling over his feet as the drunk man laughed out loud.

  
“You’re gross.” He just grumbled, and darn it, he felt like he had to re-adjust his pants again.

  
“My place... or yours? Your place? Mine?”

  
Jongin’s eyes closed, lips pressing together. It just sounded so… he wondered why his brain had decided to take it that way. Why would his brain do that? Maybe he was watching too many of those dramas. His brain was betraying him.

  
“Yours. It’s quicker and I can just dump you and run.” Jongin mused, only for Taemin’s feet to fumble to a stop once he rounded the corner to see his beloved apartment building, back straightening as he forced his head up only for it to lazily roll and face plant into Jongin’s shoulder.

  
“Why don’t you ever drink with me… you’re no fun, Jongin.” Taemin’s body was flush against his as he rolled into it, and Jongin’s face tightened in an incredulous expression when his elder’s voice crooned and slurred into his ear in a way that Jongin shuddered instinctively. Okay, so he didn’t actually need to adjust his pants. His manhood hadn’t uncomfortably slipped out, it was hardening. Jongin’s jaw clenched at the thought, his mind mentally screeching.

  
“You have to get home somehow, as do I-” Jongin’s voice choked at the end, head tilting upwards as Taemin’s hips shifted up into Jongin’s, who squeezed his eyes shut and stared away. What was happening to him. Why did his voice get caught in his throat -

  
Taemin had just groaned in protest, straight in Jongin’s ear which sent his mind and body haywire. Jongin whimpered audibly as he felt himself even going hard at just hearing the man groan in his ear, jerking back as if he had touched a spider, his hands shaking as Taemin blinked up in surprise. His pants were already tenting, hoping his jacket would cover it. This wasn’t normal, this had never happened before, so why was he -

  
Taemin was now leaning against the brick entrance way to his apartment, looking over at him drowsily. “What’s up, Jongie, not going to walk me in like usual?” He mused, and Jongin didn’t think his face could get any redder.

  
Why.

“I-I have to go.” Jongin blurted out, taking a step back and Taemin stared up as he registered Jongin wasn’t going to lead him in, though just nodded groggily as his slow body turned to open the gate. By the time Taemin had opened the door, Jongin had already sprinted down the street in absolute terror.

  
People just didn’t get boners because theirs best friend was talking and skin was brushing against theirs whilst crooning in his ear. That didn’t just happen. He wasn’t even crooning, he was talking, why did Jongin get turned on -

  
Before he knew it, a very flustered Jongin had slammed the door of his bedroom as if to prevent anyone from entering despite living alone, face flushed and body shaking. He whined, and collapsed into his bed face-first into a pillow, hugging it and screaming into it. He felt his breath hitch into the pillow as he felt a growing erection bulge his pants against the sheets, making him feel even more awful than before he had ran away.

  
Jongin liked chicks. Jongin liked boobs. Jongin liked -

  
“Fuck.”

  
He was already in too deep.

 

  
\--

 

  
Next time he sees Taemin, the man for once is quite sober indeed, with his nose literally buried into a book. Literally. Jongin snorted to see napping Taemin as he sat opposite to him in the university library. The boy was a couple of years ahead of him at university, yet he was the worst influence any aspiring student could have. He rolled his eyes, laying one of his textbooks down and stared at Taemin, his mind so helpfully reminding him that he had experienced a boner last night because of him.

  
He didn’t even understand it. He didn’t even think he liked guys. Sure, Taemin was attractive, and he knew that, but… he shook his head of the thoughts, having figured last night maybe his manhood had rubbed against his underwear the wrong way after desperately thinking of reasons why he could have gotten hard instead of the fact a drunk Taemin talked to him. He was cringing now, staring down at his textbook with a hand gripping his own hair.

  
A mess. A downright mess. That’s what he was. Since when did people get boners over their best friends, that kind of stuff didn’t happen.

Taemin stirred, head raising to hear a scribbling of a ballpoint pen and blinked up sleepily, an elbow raising onto the desk as he cupped his cheek. Suddenly, an eraser bounced off Jongin’s head as the younger looked up, staring into Taemin staring at him through blonde bangs.

It was just a normal stare, so why was Jongin’s heart speeding up?

  
“Hey, you didn’t even say hello.” Taemin grumbled, squinting through eyelashes as they threatened to pull down again. Even like this, Taemin looked almost ethereal, even while huffing in annoyance as the blond strands of his fringe blew up.

  
“You were asleep.” says Jongin quietly, dark eyes staring back at him before returning to his work.

  
“You’ve never left me at the front of the apartment before.” Taemin pointed out, eyes staring up at Jongin whose pen froze, eyes wide. Usually Taemin didn’t remember what happened while pissed. He hadn’t really thought about the fact Taemin might remember him running off.

  
“The last time I saw you run that fast was when Monggu escaped and ran down the street.”

  
Jongin’s breath hitched. Long eyelashes slanted down at his work, his brain mulling over some kind of excuse, even something stupid. Anything is better than ‘I ran off because I realised I got hard from my best friend’.

  
Jongin swallowed, giving an apologetic smile as he tried to return the eye-contact that Taemin was currently boring into him. “I forgot I had left Jjanggu at the groomer’s.”

  
Taemin’s eyes widened a little. “That’s unlike you.”

  
So he bought it, good. Jongin nodded, going with it as he licked his lips. “Yeah, which is why I ran so fast.”

  
“... Funny, since I saw Jjanggu when I picked you up to go to the grill.”

  
Jongin cringed, the lie so easily found out and Taemin laughed out loud, even clapping at his own Sherlockian deductions. Jongin just bowed his head and almost winced.

  
“You’re such a bad liar.” Taemin mused. “You’re my best friend, you really think you can lie to me?”

  
Jongin just grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

  
Taemin was just grinning through his hand, highly amused as his eyes just glittered with deviance. Jongin had to force himself to look away, finding that if he looked too long he might go red, his hand now pressing the ballpoint pen painfully hard into the paper, his muscles practically shaking and quivering with how rigid he was.

  
“You’re so tense, what’s going on with you?” Taemin grumbled, though suddenly stood up. Jongin blinked up as Taemin made his way around the table, long-fingered hands tapping Jongin on the shoulder before rolling his hands into his skin. Oh no.

  
Taemin was massaging him, his fingers digging into him in the best ways possible and Jongin was trying desperately hard not to whine or melt into the touch. The ministrations on his shoulders made Jongin go all the more hotter again, biting his lip and staring down at his book. He felt his mouth going dry, his tongue running across his bottom lip as his chest heaved, squeezing his eyes shut and sat back up again when Taemin tried to pull him back.

  
“Stop studying and just let me massage you,” Taemin sighed. “You make me look like a bad student.”

  
“... That’s because you are, Taemin.” Jongin sighed, head tilting back a little as he looked up at Taemin through thick lashes. Oh, he shouldn’t of done that. Taemin in this light and this angle seemed like perfection despite the curling lip of distaste that was forming on the elder’s face. Taemin’s hands continued to dig into his skin, massaging in all the right spots and Jongin’s eye twitched when he felt his manhood press into his pants uncomfortably again at the thought of those hands working in places … somewhere else.

  
He’d never hated his nether regions more in his life.

  
His nostrils flared, forcing himself to sit over a little so Taemin couldn’t see the forming tent in his pants or the red painted across his cheeks, exhaling heavily and swallowing a whimper. It was because of Taemin. It was definitely  because of Taemin.

  
He was falling for his best friend, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

  
Taemin suddenly stopped to check the time on his watch, blinking at it in surprise and tapping Jongin on the shoulders, revealing that he’d finished.

“Oop, I gotta go. Duty calls, Jongin.” He grinned up at him, a smile that Jongin knew would be implanted in his mind tonight when he was trying to sleep. “I’ll see you later. Wonshik wants to see me about the new music gig.”

  
Jongin was both very glad and very disappointed at this point, pulling his chair in a little as to avoid any possible glances at his now uncomfortably tight jeans. Maybe he should stop wearing the skinny ones. He gave the best casual smile he could and nodded, doing the most awkward wave he had ever done in his life.

 

  
\--

 

  
Jongin wondered if many other people were in the same situation as he was in. Probably not a lot, considering he had frantically gone on forums and searched his question in every possible way that it could be worded, only to find nothing and delete his search history in shame. Then again, not many people would have a best friend as hot as Taemin. Flawlessly good-looking. A literal life-ruiner, as Jongin had questioned absolutely everything in his life for the past month.

  
He liked him so much. It wasn’t just like, or even like like, Jongin had never jerked off in bed at the thought of someone he just… like-liked. Taemin was different. Taemin just did things to him that Jongin would never be able to explain, neither mentally or verbally. Physically, it was quite obvious, due to him having to hide the occasional boner every time Taemin got close to him. By occasional Jongin knew he was lying and that it actually meant every single time. It was a miracle the kid hadn’t caught on, though maybe Jongin was just really good at hiding it.

  
Though he had to talk to someone. He couldn’t talk about a stranger about this, it’s not like he could just go on a helpline ‘hey, my best friend gives me boners and I don’t know what I should do’ unless he wanted to be laughed at. This wasn’t funny though, this was a very serious problem. Jongin can’t keep scrolling through pictures of Taemin and him when they were younger trying to find out just when and how Taemin started looking like a greek god.

  
A while ago, apparently. Though after that horrendous bowlcut, assumed. That was horrible.

  
He had to talk to someone about this. He had to get it out but without … letting Taemin know. Jongin’s nostrils flared as he took his phone, eyes narrowing as he punched in the numbers of the number 2 best friend of his life. The best friend that didn’t give him boners, unless he was providing him porn.

  
“Hey. What’s up?” A baritone though drowsy voice answered after the almost immediate pick up, and Jongin didn’t know what he was about to do, or say, even questioning why he even rang this man in the first place.

  
“Hey - um, are you free?” Jongin replied, voice going hoarse as he stared blankly at his screen to see an attractive selca of Taemin with girls at a club, a wave of hot jealousy rushing through him. Usually he’d be jealous of Taemin being with girls, but now it was the girls being with Taemin. He didn’t get it, he really didn’t get it-

  
“Yeah, sure, let me put some pants on.”

  
“Wonshik, you’re gross.” A deep but loud laugh suddenly rang through Jongin’s ear drums, crinkling his nose at the sound. Nevertheless, he sighed and continued. “Let’s meet up at the convenience store. I’ll shout ramen or something.”

  
“I’m there.” Wonshik immediately replied, hearing a door close on the other end as the call ended. Jongin smiled down at his phone despite the horrible feeling in his stomach at the fact Wonshik was bribed so easily with food, getting up from his desk chair to get his wallet.

 

  
\---

 

  
Wonshik looked like he had literally gotten out of bed. Knowing him, he probably had despite it being only nine at night. When Jongin grinned and walked over to him, he felt a swell of affection for the guy, since he’d come out here despite his most likely peaceful nap, just for him -

  
“Where’s the food?” Wonshik blurted out without thought.

  
Jongin swore he could feel his affections smash like a bullet through glass. He scowled, pulling Wonshik’s black hoodie down over his face, the latter gasping a little in surprise.

  
“Hey, don’t be like that, you promised me food -”

  
“Be here for me, not for the food, idiot.”

  
Wonshik just ignored him and shuffled into the convenience store in nothing but a hoodie and tracksuit pants, narrowed eyes squinting at the selection of instant ramen as if the lights were way too bright for the poor man to adjust. Jongin just got the chicken flavoured one, licking his lips as Wonshik chose the spicier option and nodding to himself. Jongin looked at the price and rolled his eyes; the most expensive.

  
Once the hot water was added, the two headed out of the shop and slumped against the park bench instead of eating it cooped up in the convenience store, something Jongin was secretly quite glad about. A streetlight over their heads, Jongin licked his lips and was already digging into his noodles before Wonshik’s voice rang over the sound of swishing ramen.

  
“So, did you just literally call me to buy me ramen, or-”

  
“Well, no…” Jongin swallowed some noodles before looking over.

  
“Because I was going to say, that’s really sweet of you -”

  
Jongin pouted and Wonshik threw his head back in loud laughter, a hand coming up to hide his mouth as he did so. Jongin sighed and looked down at his noodles, thinking that this should be a serious discussion, because this was a serious problem.

  
It took another slurp of noodles for Wonshik to respond before he calmed down, head turning to face him. “Really though, what’s up?”

  
“I’m in a … bit of a dilemma.” Jongin blinked slowly, chewing slowly and swallowing as he stared down at his noodles. He suddenly cringed and looked away - why had he called Wonshik, this was going to horribly backfire.

  
“You’re going to have to elaborate. Do you need money, or something? Jeez, just because I get a bit in royalties doesn’t mean I’m rich-”

  
“I think I’m into guys.” Jongin was staring forward, having to blurt it out in order to say it, telling at himself not to look at Wonshik.

  
Well, that shut Wonshik up. Wonshik’s mouth froze and his words haltered, eyes staring up at Jongin a little incredulously - he could swear Jongin was commenting on how nicely shaped so-and-so’s breasts were just last week. “So like…”

  
“I mean, I still really like girls though.” He added, trying to sound as casual as possible whilst staring up at the sky sprinkled in stars above them. He was happy about how stable his voice sounded, at least.

  
“So bi?” Wonshik replied, gazing over at him before looking back at his noodles, taking another bite.

  
Wonshik sounded so… casual. Jongin blinked, his head turning to Wonshik a little incredulously, though nodded slowly at the man’s question. After the initial surprise, Wonshik seemed so cool with it, as if he had seen it coming. Jongin didn’t know what to think of that. Suddenly, his staring was reciprocated and Wonshik’s lips pulled up in a bit of a mischievous smile.

  
“So this isn’t like… a confession or anything is it? Did you fall for me?”

  
Jongin rolled his eyes and adjusted his hoodie, pulling it over his head, snapping in a retort. “No, of course not.”

  
Wonshik snorted into his bowl, almost choking on the ramen. “I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”

  
A laugh escaped Jongin, his knees brought up on the bench as he folded his legs, long fingers idly playing with his shoelaces.

  
“So how’d you found out? Did you stumble across gay por-”

  
“I…” Jongin began, before Wonshik began to list things Jongin would go red at immediately. “I began getting turned on by someone … every time they touched me.”

  
“Oh.” was all Wonshik’s reply, munching sloppily on noodles. “Anyone I know?”

  
Jongin just nodded slowly, eyes flickering over to the man and back to his shoelaces, biting his lip nervously, not seeing the small, satisfied smile etched across Wonshik’s face.

  
“Are you getting boners for Taemin?”

  
Jongin flinched, his face going bright red as he stared at the ground, his body turning into a statue. Wonshik laughed harder than he had the earlier times at the boy’s reaction, even having to put his ramen to the side to double over in horrible guffaws. Jongin felt like he was going to wither in embarrassment, hands cupping his face and wanting to scream.

  
“For Taemin, really?” Wonshik was a fit of giggles, hand taking Jongin’s shoulder and shaking him playfully. “You’ve fallen for your best friend, that’s cute.”

  
“S-Shut up, Wonshik.” Jongin mumbled under his hands, wanting to curl into a ball and roll away. “T-This is a serious thing.”

  
“Do you like … whimper when he calls your name? Go bright red when he touches you? That kinda thing?” Wonshik was laughing and Jongin knew that the other could see his growing blush despite the lack of light. Despite the crippling embarrassment, Jongin nodded much to Wonshik’s amusement.

  
“What should I do, Wonshik… how do I get over this-”

  
“Tell him.”

  
Jongin blinked. “What?”

  
Wonshik just shrugged. “He’s been your best friend for more than ten years. You know everything about each other, I mean like … if Taemin’s attitude changes towards you for getting the occasional boner, I don’t know him at all. If anything, he’d be pleased to hear it, he’s as vain as fuck that kid.”

Jongin just face-palmed, rubbing his hands across his face and groaned. “Do I really have to-”

  
“Yup.”

  
“What if he… disowns me?”

  
Wonshik thought about it for a second. “I won’t sell him Secret Night. No matter how much he wants it.”

  
“He’s been saving up for that song for ages.”

  
Wonshik just smiled smugly. “I know.”

  
Jongin’s face gave a gentle smile, fondly staring down at his shoes only to reach over and bring the man into a hug. “Thank you.”

  
Wonshik just grinned, patting Jongin’s back albeit a little awkwardly since he was holding his ramen in the other hand. “Don’t mention it kid. Just try to control your boners.”

  
“Hey, that’s not funny. I’ve never hated getting hard more in my life.”

 

  
\---

 

  
Jongin had purposely not worn tight pants today. He had to buy a few more pants because of this new boner dilemma and the fact that he was thinking of Taemin, getting butterflies of Taemin, going red because of Taemin and getting turned on because of Taemin. His lips pressed together as he shifted between his feet as he waited and stared down at his phone as he waited for the man that was ruining Jongin’s life.

  
For a man who slept the same hours as a cat, Wonshik seemed to have pretty good advice. Maybe this time Wonshik won’t fail him again. At least he hoped so, because there was a lot riding on this. A life-long friendship, maybe.

  
Taemin’s hair was immaculate, his dress sense almost exactly what the fashion magazines were saying what was hot right now, and Jongin mentally wondered if Taemin himself was in those said magazines. Hot, Taemin was hot. Now that he had admitted it to someone, he felt more comfortable with thinking such thoughts - not that they didn’t still make him red.

  
“Hey, Jongie.” Taemin winked at him, and Jongin felt his feet stuttering across the pavement as he walked over, a large smile on his face.

  
“Hey -” Jongin blinked, biting his lip a little as he side-stepped to dodge the people trying to walk past, Taemin getting the message and walking over to a more secluded area near a restaurant with Jongin.

  
“You wanted to talk?” Taemin glanced at him, an eyebrow lifting and smiled at him as his long frame rested against the wall, bright sneakered-ankles crossing. “You’re not going to buy me food first? Isn’t that like, a compulsory thing?”

  
“Who are you, Wonshik?” Jongin scowled, and Taemin just laughed, his head dipping a little as if even a little bashful. Jongin just bit his lip, eyes flickering away and frowning, playing with the hair at the back of his head absent-mindedly. “I-I will, but I just… I just need to kinda, tell you something first.”

  
“I figured that.” Taemin huffed as if it was obvious, a pale finger prodding Jongin in between the brows. “Just tell me already-”

  
Jongin whined and rubbed his forehead. “H-Hey, I’m trying -” He just half-glared at Taemin’s teasing grin, his chest raising in a big breath before: “I like you.”

  
“Aw, that’s cute.” Taemin dipped his head in a bit of a tease. “I like you too.”

  
“N-No, you asshole, I don’t mean like that. I mean… I mean I really like you. More than like like, I mean like - well, shit, I mean, I’m kinda…” Jongin’s eyes flickered to an expressionless Taemin, suddenly getting more nervous. He swallowed hard, eyes gazing down. “... I kinda … have fallen for you, I guess? I get … well, hard … thinking about you … so …”

  
Well this was a train wreck.

  
Taemin’s face was scarily unreadable, only for a small smile to pull the edges of his lips; his eyes even showed relief. “Well, that’s good. Since I’ve been getting boners for you too.”

  
Jongin gawked at him. “Wait, what?”

  
“Yeah, I’ve had to buy new pants because of you.” He scowled at him. “I can’t even wear those nice leather ones because of you. You should pay me compensation.”

  
“Taemin, shut up -” Jongin was staring at him, wanting to pinch himself since this was almost surreal. “You’re not joking, right? If this is some kind of joke, I’m going to -”

  
Taemin just smiled and pressed his lips up into Jongin’s without any warning, whose breath hitched immediately of the warm press of lips. Taemin’s eyelashes slanted down to the other’s lips, licking his own subconsciously. “Feels even better than I imagined.”

  
Jongin could have whimpered.

  
Taemin’s hair had raised, entwining fingers into the man’s hair and tugging his head down for another kiss, in which this time, Jongin reciprocated, their lips connecting in something surprisingly slow and sensual for the two of them and their apparent surroundings.

  
It was slow and short, but Jongin found himself hot and breathless when he pulled away, the kiss like a teaser of the real thing soon to come. Taemin looked up at Jongin fondly, eyes twinkling a little. “You’re awfully thick, you know. Since when do I give you massages without having to be asked.”

Jongin just pouted, head still dipped down and a breath away from Taemin’s pink mouth. “I thought you were just being a good friend.” He gasped, as if still recovering from the fact he just kissed Lee Taemin.

  
“My hips grinded against yours when I was drunk.”

  
Jongin squeaked. “You remember?”

  
“I remember.”

  
“I-I just thought you did it since you were pissed, I-”

  
Taemin just laughed, and it lit Jongin’s whole world up, and before he knew it, the former’s face was suddenly smothered in excited kisses, laughing as the boy-turned-puppy showered him in the happiest affection. Taemin found his arms looping around Jongin’s neck, a bright grin on his features as they embraced each other in a tight hug.

  
“You’re lucky, since if you said no, Wonshik said he wasn’t going to sell you Secret Night.” Jongin says at the thought, pulling away a little to look at him.

  
Taemin actually whimpered, a noise which went straight down to Jongin’s manhood, a sharp exhale escaping the latter. However, he smirked afterwards. “Poor Wonshik, the guy’s been hearing us both complain about our boners then -”

  
“Y-You consoled Wonshik too?” Jongin blinked in surprise.

  
“Of course, did you really think I had left to talk about a gig? Since when did I go to Wonshik about gigs? He’s a lyricist, not a production manager.” Taemin mused, and Jongin found himself staring incredulously away as it was so painstakingly obvious now in hindsight, the former just staring at the man’s confusion fondly as pale fingers tucked strands of Jongin’s hair behind his ear.

  
“Hey, Jongin. Your place or mine?” Taemin said softly, and Jongin’s head turned immediately, eyes wide with anticipation.

  
“Mine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to ask a question about this or any of my fics, ask [here!](http://ask.fm/xfaunalyn)


End file.
